Assassin's Creed III The Arendelle Chronicles
by Dragon1990
Summary: In the hopes of forging a new alliance between the American Colonies and the Kingdom of Arendelle, General Washington asks Connor to attend a Royal Coronation and gain an audience with the new ruler Queen Elsa. This is a reboot of the original story "a quick errand" by LegendaryOutcast. Rated M for violence just to be safe.
1. A New Voyage

[Massachusetts 1778]

It has been three years now since the American Colonies have started their war for independence from the rule of the British Empire. Every day, more brave men and even some women have taken up arms to fight back against the Imperialism of the British and seek a future in the New World. The Colonist Patriots have been waging battles all over the lands with either Loyalist or Regular Redcoats both on open battlefields or in the very streets. King George III moves more soldiers to quell the rebel forces of the Patriot armies so as to regain control over the lands he rightfully rules while General George Washington leads the Continental Army forward against overwhelming odds, in the hopes of securing freedom and a future for his countrymen. The birth of a nation.

Meanwhile, another war wages on which have effects of major importance on both sides of the conflict. A war that has waged on and on between the Brotherhood of the Assassins and the Templar Knights, since Altair Ibn La Ahad first traveled to Acre, Damascus and Jerusalem to fight and kill many of their Order and starting the war. A war that has seen the deaths of hundreds of thousands between two orders that seek either freedom or control. A war that has now spread to the new world that will effect the lives of everyone living upon it's soil and the lives of many more who will one day be born upon it. The outcome of this war will send ripples across the Globe and shock waves through the ages. It's a war that the Assassins cannot afford to lose.

At a quiet and peaceful community known as the Davenport Homestead, lived one such young yet very skilled Assassin. His name Ratonhnhaké:ton of the Kanienkehaka or the Mohawks. But he is known by everyone closest to him as Connor Kenway. At 22 now, the young Mohawk Native had built a very impressive reputation in the new Brotherhood of the Colonies, under the tutelage of his Mentor and friend Achilles Davenport. It wasn't easy to convince the old man to take him under his wing mind you. Before he showed up to ask for training, even without knowing what he was even asking for, Achilles had long since given up on the Brotherhood after a traitor to the order had left and joined the Templars only to return and kill all his students.

Ratonhnhaké:ton waited outside his manor for several days before finally convincing him to open his doors to him and giving him the whole story of the war between the Assassins and the Templars, the promise to teach him in the way of the Brotherhood as well as give him his new name Connor. He'd later have to take a last name when he became the Captain of the Aquila and he decided to take his father's name which is how he became Connor Kenway. Now he was both an Assassin of the order with several other assassins in the guild he started in both Boston Massachusetts and New York City New York as well as a Privateer Captain with a fine ship and crew under his command. He was also a trusted ally and friend to General George Washington.

It was midday and Connor was now returning from the forest after a hunting trip with one of his friends and a fellow settler named Myriam. Together, the both of them had killed several bucks, some elks, and a half dozen beavers, raccoons and hares. As the young Native made his way back to the manor where he stayed with Achilles, he saw a lone rider coming up the road to the house. Connor could tell by his uniform that he was a Minuteman of the Massachusetts Militia. Connor then made his way up and the rider stopped when he saw him. He came to a halt before lifting his hat to get a better look at him.

"Captain Kenway?" he asked.

"Yes." he replied.

The rider then reached into his satchel and handed him a letter with a seal that Connor recognized as General Washington's. "Important Message for you Sir from the General." he said, handing the envelop to him before turning his steed and riding off.

Connor entered the manor before opening the letter and reading it's contents. At the same time, Achilles walked up to his young pupil. "I just saw the messenger ride off." he said, walking over with the aid of his cane. "I take it it's important?" he asked.

Connor handed the letter over to Achilles so he could read it for himself. "It would seem so." he replied.

The elderly man took it and started reading over it. "A letter from General Washington." he commented. The letter read...

 _Captain Kenway_

 _I have received important news from Congress. It would seem that Fate favors our cause as the Colonies now have a new window of opportunity in gaining an ally in our war efforts against the British. I will be in the City of Boston for the next ten days. Please meet me at the ports where we may discuss further details. I believe this may be a turning point for us in our fight with the British and there's nobody else I can trust for the task in mind. I will wait for you there._

 _Sincerely, Lt. General George Washington_

"It would seem that the General is requesting your aid once more Connor." said the old man once he had finished reading.

"Do you believe I should take the mission?" he asked. "I'm not really one for politics." he told him.

"Do not forget that the Colonies are fighting for Independence and Self Determination." Achilles replied, leaning on his cane. "If America is to become an Independent Sovereign Nation in it's own right, it requires more than simply defeating the British Empire. They must also gain recognition from other nations such as Europe and right now, only France seems willing to aid them. The rest of the known world sees us as little more than Rebels taking up arms against our King. Victory in the world of Politics is just as important as victory on the field of battle." he told him.

Connor nodded his head at that. Now that he really thought about it, they weren't just fighting the British. England had many powerful allies and they've hired many Mercenaries including the Hessians. If the American Colonies were to make it as a free country of their own, they would need allies as well.

"Then I should meet up with Mr. Faulkner at the Docks and ready the Aquila for another voyage." he said finally.

"Yes you should." he replied. "But before you do, I'd like you to come downstairs with me. I have something I'd like to give you." he told him as he turned and headed to the hidden door down the hallway.

"Like what?" he asked him.

"You'll see." said the old man with a grin before he kept on walking.

Connor followed him downstairs to the hidden basement where he kept all his weapons, provisions, gear and uniforms. Connor walked over to the wall where the portraits of all his targets were on display. Of the seven pictures of the Templars upon the wall, four of them had white X's that crossed them out. Those were the men he'd hunted down and killed so far. The men of course were William Johnson, a Businessman who plotted to illegally buy the land his village was built upon. John Pitcairn, a Major in the King's Army and a skilled military leader in his own right, Thomas Hickey, a smuggler and forger who ran a spy network for the order and last but not least, Nicholas Biddle who was hoping to become Admiral so the Templars could take control the Navy.

Beneath these pictures were the mementos he had collected from each of his targets when he assassinated them. The remaining three portraits on the wall were Benjamin Church, an arms dealer of a sorts, Charles Lee, the second in command of the Templar Knights in the Colonies as well as the very same man who once led an attack on his village when he was a young boy which led to the death of his mother Kaniehtí:io. Lee was undoubtedly the object of Connor's life long mission for revenge. He met him again a few more times years later and although he hadn't had his chance to kill him yet, his desire for justice hasn't subsided. Last but not least, the final portrait on the wall was the Grand Master of the order and his own father, Haytham Kenway.

As he looked over the paintings on the wall, Achilles made his way back to his student.

"Connor." he said, getting the young Native to turn his attention to him. "I have a new weapon for you that I think you might find very useful." he said, holding out his hand to show him.

The object in question looked like a long, strait and smooth piece of wood that was completely hollow and open on both ends. It was also decorated with colorful bird feathers which he didn't recognize and painted with intricate patterns up and down the wood.

"What is it?" he asked, taking it from his mentor.

"It's a Blowpipe." replied Achilles. "This was a weapon that was commonly used by the Natives of the Caribbean Islands as well as the Central and South Americas. This one was made among the Native Mayan People and once belonged to your Grandfather Edward Kenway, given to him by his Mentor Ah Tabai." he told him.

Connor wasn't expecting to hear him say that. He didn't know much about his grandfather except that he was both a notorious Pirate Captain and a skilled Assassin in his own right who would later die fighting the Templars. He felt a sense of awe, holding the very weapon that belong to his grandfather of all people.

"How does it work?" he asked him.

Achilles reached into a bag that he was holding in his other hand and pulled out a dart with blue feathers on the end of it. "Be careful." he told him, handing the dart to Connor. "Put the pointed end in first through one end and then raise it to your lips. Take aim at the targets along the wall over there and simply blow through it." he instructed.

Connor inserted the dart into the end like his teacher told him and then lifted the weapon to his mouth before taking aim and with a strong breath, shot the dart out which glided through the air and struck the target near dead center.

"As you can see, it makes no noise when you fire it." said Achilles. "While it may not have the same range as either a firearm or your hunting bow, you can use it effectively without giving away your position to your enemies. I'd like you to practice as often as you can and become familiar with it." he told him.

"I can see how this would help." he replied. "But can these darts do as much damage as either a bullet or an arrow?" he asked him.

"Well yes and no." he answered. "It's what kind of dart you use and how you use it." he added before reaching back into the satchel and pulling out two more. One had blue feathers on it like the one Connor shot before while the other had red ones. "There are two different darts you can use. The ones with the Blue Feathers are called Sleeping Darts. They're tipped with a special kind of poison called a Tranquilizer. When fired at a target, they fall unconscious and remain asleep for several minutes, giving you time to decide whether you wish to either finish them off or simply let them enjoy a nice nap while you slip by them to continue your mission. Once they wake up, they have no memory of what happened so no alarm should be raised." he explained.

Connor nodded and figured that such a weapon could prove very useful. "And the Red darts?" he asked him.

"These are different." he replied. "These are called Berserker Darts and they're as dangerous as those who've been hit with them." he told him.

"What do you mean?" asked Connor.

"The poison on the tips kills. But before they do, it causes the victim to go mad from a powerful Hallucinogen that makes them attack everyone around them, including their own allies." he explained. "Therefore, the more dangerous an enemy you face, the more harm they do to themselves and their allies than to you. It can be a very useful distraction should you wish for someone to draw guards away from the location you wish to infiltrate." he added. "Lastly, I got a recipe right here for you so that you may craft more should you need to." he finished.

Connor took a moment to look over the piece of paper in his hand as well as the new weapon his mentor gave him before looking back at the wall he was looking at not long ago.

"Is something troubling you Connor?" Achilles asked.

"Same thing I've been dealing with for a while now." he replied.

Achilles looked over to the wall and then nodded his head. "You're still having trouble accepting the grief that comes with the role of an Assassin, aren't you?" he asked.

"I know that my duty is to hunt and kill the Templars, as well as anyone who wishes to take away the freedom of others." he replied. "I've done my job and hunted down each of them, doing my best to end their lives as quickly and as painlessly as I could make it. But even after so many years of doing this, I still can't help but feel a sense of guilt. William Johnson, John Pitcairn, Thomas Hickey and Nicholas Biddle. Each of those men had to die because of their goals as Templars and the harm they have done or would have done had I not stopped them. But Templars or not, they were still men." he said with a sad look in his eye. He then turned back to Achilles. "Do you think that either of them had families or loved ones to mourn their passing?" he asked him.

Achilles straitened up with both his hands on his cane now. "That can be a very dangerous question to ask Connor." he answered. "Do you really want to know? Information on a target is critical for the success of an Assassin's mission but remember that information is and always has been a Double Edged Sword. Not knowing enough on your target can have severe consequences but so can knowing too much. This is an important lesson every Assassin must learn as they carry out their duties. Even the greatest of Assassins such as Ezio and the great Altair had to deal with the grief of taking a life, even knowing that there was no other way. Even today, I still live with the guilt of the lives I've taken throughout my life." he told him.

He then smiled and stepped forward to place a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. "But remember one thing." he continued. "Just because your role as an Assassin calls for you to do these terrible things, doesn't mean you're a terrible person for having to do them. This is because since you feel the grief, you know in your heart you're still human. Embrace these feelings and understand that no matter what it is you do, you're doing it for the greater good. And most importantly, you can learn to cope with it." he explained.

Connor lifted his head at that. "How?" he asked him.

"That depends on you." he answered. "Each and every one of us learn to deal with it in our own way. The only person who can overcome the grief you're facing is you. And I know that you can do it Connor." he finished with a smile.

Connor smiled once Achilles finished his speech. The old man could be very frustrating sometimes and they argued often with one another, but he always had a way of lifting Connor's spirit when he needed it. Looking back now, he had no regrets at all in looking for Achilles and convincing the old man to take him under his wing and train him for his place in the Brotherhood. It made him feel a whole lot better to know that he had a true friend in Achilles Davenport.

"Alright now, I believe that I've taken up enough of your time." Achilles said, turning to make his way back up the stairs. "You should make ready to head to Boston. Shouldn't keep General Washington waiting." he added.

"Than I should meet up with Mr. Faulkner then." replied Connor.

"I last saw him at the Inn." said Achilles. "Be sure to say goodbye this time to Oliver and Corrine as well as everyone else before you leave. The whole village misses you terribly whenever you leave on one of your lengthy voyages." he told him.

Connor was actually taken back by that a bit. "Do they really miss me that much?" he asked him.

Achilles stopped and turned back to him. "You don't know, do you?" he asked to which he shook his head. Achilles smiled and walked over to Connor again. "Connor, I'd like to share a little secret with you." he started.

[Author's Note] To know what Achilles is gonna say to Connor, you'll have to wait further along the story in a future chapter.

[Two Days Later]

The Aquila made port in Boston and Connor, now dressed in full captain's uniform, got off of his ship with his First Mate Robert Faulkner by his side. As they got off, they saw General Washington waiting like he said he would in the letter he sent, along with Samuel Adams and General Washington's bodyguards. Both men smiled when they saw Connor make his way towards them to which the General took one step forward to greet him with a handshake.

"Captain Kenway, I'm pleased to see that you've arrived." said the General. "I take it then that you got my letter?" he asked.

"You mentioned that we may have a chance to gain a new ally against the British." he replied. "Who am I going to speak with?" he asked back.

"We've received word that in two months time, there's going to be a Royal Coronation. The Crowning of a new Monarch." he answered.

"We're speaking of course of an independent Scandinavian Kingdom across the sea." said Samuel Adams. "The Crown Princess and Heiress to the throne of Arendelle, Princess Elsa, has come of age and will soon succeed to her Father's throne and be named the Queen." he told him.

"I take it that her being crowned Queen is very important then." Connor replied to which both gentlemen nodded.

"The crowning of a new Monarch is always a new window on opportunity for many other countries." General Washington explained. "She's gonna be a new powerful and important leader. Congress believes that this may be a chance to forge a new and powerful alliance with one of the most important kingdoms in Europe." he told him.

"Which is why I'd like to come along with you on your journey to Arendelle." said Sam.

"You wish to go to Arendelle Sam?" asked Connor.

"We're hoping to convince a kingdom to help us in our war efforts with the British." said the General. "Samuel Adams is very skilled in politics both here in the Colonies as well as in Europe. I hope you don't mind." he added.

Connor smiled and shook hands with Sam again. "I'd be happy to have you on board the Aquila." he told him.

"Thank you Captain." replied Sam.

"Then all you must do is simple." General Washington began again. "Attend the Royal Coronation, gain an audience with the new Queen Else and convince her that we're worth fighting side by side with." he laid out for him.

"How am I to convince her to risk a war with the British for us?" Connor asked him.

The General let out a sigh and brought both his hands behind his back. "It's difficult to say." he answered. "From my understanding, Arendelle is and always has been a very stable nation. They've been blessed with many trading partners and a strong economy. I'm not even sure of what it is that the Colonies can offer that they would want from us." he explained. "But we don't really have a whole lot of options. Our own forces are stretched thin and we need allies in Europe to be seen as a new nation. You're one of our best and most skilled Privateer Captains and have done many incredible things in the past." he told him.

"We're gonna have to sail strait through British waters to reach Arendelle." said Sam. "But both the General and Congress believe that you can do it." he said with a confident smile.

"Go to Arendelle, tell the Queen that if there's anything that she and her kingdom want that's within our power to give then it's hers." said General Washington. "Do whatever you can to convince them that we're worth the effort. An alliance with the Kingdom of Arendelle would be a huge boon to us. Arendelle has one of the strongest armies and most powerful navies in comparison to the British and the French." he finished.

"I will go to Arendelle and bring you the aid you need General, I promise." said Connor.

"I knew I could count on you." said Washington who shook their hands one last time. "Now I'm afraid I must depart for Valley Forge. I wish you luck." he said before turning and getting ready to leave. He then stopped and turned back to Connor one last time. "Oh, and one last thing. Try not to scare too many people while you're there. We need to make a good first impression." he told him.

Connor didn't understand why he'd say that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He merely means that you should present yourself well." said Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We want to make a good first impression if we're to convince the Queen to agree to an alliance between Arendelle and America." he told him.

"Don't you worry one bit Captain." said Mr. Faulkner, patting him on the back. "We'll make sure that you look fine for the ladies in court." he added.

[The Next Day]

The crew of the Aquila would stock up on much needed food and provisions for the long voyage as well as some upgraded cannons in case they should run into the British Navy, pirates or rogue privateers. Meanwhile, Connor was at one of the taverns and meeting with his fellow Assassins. He was explaining that he was gonna be gone for a couple of months in the hopes of gaining a new ally for the Colonies. Stephane Chapheau requested to come along as he was his right hand in the guild. Connor granted his request and thanked him for his willingness to come. He also thought that the ship's cook could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen and Stephane was second to none in the culinary arts. The crew would be eating well for this voyage.

Once Connor had made his choice in leaving Jacob Zenger in charge while he was away, he bid his brother and sister Assassins farewell and soon, he boarded his ship, took command at the helm and the Aquila was off to the Kingdom of Arendelle. The long and tiring journey would put much of a strain on the young ship captain. While he was grateful that no danger had befallen them and the food was good during meal time, Connor was growing quite tedious. He tried passing the time by reading various journals that once belonged to Assassins who came before him. He did learn a few new tricks for future missions and he looked forward to trying them out later on. But even studying old journals can grow old very quickly.

Eventually, Connor thought it would be a fun idea to host some friendly sparing matches with the crew. Over a month and a half out at sea with a lot of pent up Testosterone wasn't good for either him or the crew. He figured some light fist fighting would be a great way for him and the crew to pass the time, settle some old grudges with one another and have some fun. He made sure to set rules for each fight and personally supervised the fights to make sure that nobody would risk an injury that would prevent them from being able to do their jobs. Eventually, Connor would even step into the ring so he could get some practice in as well. Sam and Robert would watch and place bets like everyone else would.

Finally, Connor heard the sound of the Gulls and knew that they had arrived. He stormed from his cabin and took the helm as he saw in the distance green land with fjords and shipyards in sight. He also saw what had to be the castle where the Royal Family lived. The capitol of the Kingdom itself, Arendelle.

"Make ready to port!" shouted Connor as the crew scrambled to follow their orders.

[Author's Note] So as you all can see, this is my very first Crossover story and I imagine that many of you are asking why Assassin's Creed and Disney's Frozen? Well there are two possible reasons for this.

The first is I've read the original story, "a quick errand" by LegendaryOutcast and before anyone asks the question, yes. I did indeed ask permission to adopt this story and was told that it was now my baby and I was free to do with it what I will. I saw that it was discontinued and I felt like I couldn't let that stand. Leaving a good story hanging like that could be almost considered a Sin on fanfiction.

The only other reason I can think of as to why an Assassin's Creed and Frozen Crossover? Probably because I've finally gone completely and totally Pants Crapping Insane! You decide.

To those of you who're familiar with the original story, it is very similar which is why I've made some major changes and added some scenes not found before. I will continue to add more changes so it's not too predictable for the reader, but I plan on having the story play through in a very similar way that the original did because I liked a lot that happened within it and I credit LegendaryOutcast for inspiring me to take up the task of finishing what was started and then dropped.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my story. This is the very first Crossover story I've ever tried doing and the first that had nothing to do with either Naruto or MM so I hope you all like it. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting em and reading what you all thought and what you have to say.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	2. The Kingdom Of Arendelle

[The Harbor Of Arendelle]

The Aquila was gliding over the crystal clear waters of the shipyard as it was coming into dock. Connor signaled the men to bring them down to half sail so as to slow down and not take up as much room, allowing other ships to come and go as well. The Aquila then turned when it's captain spun the wheel and his men then threw the ropes off to the side where other shipyard workers would catch the ropes and secure them so Connor's men could bring the ship to the side. He then ordered to bring the rest of the sails in and once the ship had come to a complete stop on the side of the dock, Connor, Mr. Faulkner and Mr. Adams made their way off the ship and onto the wooden platform awaiting them. Connor was glad to finally have solid ground beneath his feet.

As the three gentlemen got off the ship, they saw the Dockmaster make his way over. The gentleman was dressed in a green coat with white trousers and brown boots. His shoulder length black hair was tied back in a red bow behind his head and he had a short mustache that curled into a half circle on each side. He smiled warmly once he stood before them.

"Welcome Gentlemen, welcome to the Kingdom of Arendelle." he greeted. "This is our Capitol City and the Jewel of the Crown. You must be the Captain." he said, gesturing to Connor.

"Yes, I am." he replied, shaking the Dockmaster's hand. "I am Connor Kenway, this is my Ship, The Aquila." he told him, gesturing to the ship behind him. "With me are my First Mate, Mr. Faulkner and Congressman Samuel Adams." he added, introducing the men to his left and right.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances Gentlemen." he replied, shaking their hands. "Did you say you're a Congressman? Does that mean you're here on a Diplomatic Visit?" he asked Sam.

"Yes indeed." replied Sam. "We come from Boston Massachusetts, representing the American Colonies." he explained.

The Dockamaster looked pleasantly surprised by that. "Then it's such a pleasure to have you all here. This is the first time we've ever had guests from the New World." he said happily.

"We were hoping for an Audience with Queen Elsa. May we see her?" Connor asked.

"Well first of all, she's not the Queen just yet." he told him. "Princess Elsa's Coronation is actually tomorrow. If you wish to speak with the Queen, you'll have to attend the Ceremony and then the Royal Ball afterwards." he explained.

"What is required to attend?" he asked him.

"You'll have to speak with Guard Captain Tiberius." he replied. "His Office is at the city's main Barracks where the City Guard trains and operates. He's been instructed by Sir Kai to provide Invitations to all important visitors." he told them.

"Thank you." Connor replied gratefully.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the City?" asked Mr. Faulkner.

The Dockmaster smiled before answering. "Arendelle City is the hub of all trade." he told him. "I highly recommend visiting our market square. There are things you can find and buy here that you won't find anywhere else, I promise you. There are also restaurants, shops and taverns as well. If your Crew are looking for a comfortable place to rest and relax after a long voyage Captain, I'd highly recommend visiting _"The Siren's Song"_ Inn. The food is nice and hot, the service is warm and friendly and the drinks flow like a river." he told him with pride.

"Thank you very much. Both for your warm welcome and friendly advice." Connor said with a small grin.

"Again, welcome to the Kingdom of Arendelle Gentlemen." he said before turning and heading back to work.

Connor then turned to both Sam and Mr. Faulkner. "The people here seem very nice." he commented.

"I agree." replied Mr. Faulkner. "So, what's the plan Captain?" he asked the young native assassin.

"I'm going to scout out the city a bit. I want to learn a bit more of the city and it's people." he replied. "Sam, I'd like for you and Mr. Faulkner to speak with the Guard Captain and see about getting us our Invitations to the Coronation." he told them.

"Alright and what shall we do afterwards? Like he said, Elsa's Coronation Ceremony is tomorrow." he explained.

"We'll all meet back here later and find an Inn for the men to stay at." he answered. "Then we'll discuss our strategy in Treaty Negotiations." he told them.

"As you would have it Captain." replied Mr. Faulkner.

Connor would then part ways for now with Robert and Sam as they all went to take care of their errands.

[Connor's POV]

Connor walked the streets of the city and was just amazed by everything he saw. The place was filled with such color and light all the time and the people were so overwhelmingly friendly, it was almost contagious. Quite a few times, Connor didn't even realize he was smiling as he received several warm greetings from the merchants, shop owners and citizens. Another thing he noticed about the city was how incredibly clean it was. There was no litter in the streets, no homeless or orphans begging for coin and unlike the cities of New York or Boston, he didn't see one single Slave Auction. Connor made a mental note to learn as much as he could before he'd go back because the American Colonies could learn quite a lot from this city.

While he walked, some children, a few boys and girls, were playing with a ball and one of them ran right into him since she wasn't really looking where she was running.

"Oh! Sorry Sir." she apologized quickly.

"No harm was done, everything is alright." he replied with a nod.

The kids smiled and ran off to continue their game. Connor figured now would be an excellent time to get the lay of the land. Looking around for a bit, he saw a church with a tall bell tower as most churches had and figured it would be perfect. He walked over slowly and calmly and once he went around the corner, he started climbing up the side by gripping the windows and the stones that stuck out a bit. After a couple of moments, he'd reach the rooftop, being about sixty feet off the ground. He then ran up the tower and climbed further up to reach the cross at the very top. By the time he stood upon the cross, he was well over a hundred and twenty feet high off the ground. He then took a moment to look out over the view of the city.

Once he got enough of the city in view, he then took a leap of faith and landed gracefully into a passing cart full of straw and then climbed right back out, shaking off the stray bits of hay that got on his captain's uniform and continued walking along before anyone was the wiser. From where he was moments ago, he saw some places to check out and get some information.

'Time to see what secrets I can uncover.' he thought to himself as he headed over to eavesdrop on a conversation.

[Mr. Faulkner And Sam's POV]

The Aquila's First Mate and Congressman Adams were currently in the middle of a conversation with the captain of the city guard, Tiberius. While the standard uniform of the city guard was a blue coat with a white trim and trousers, Tiberius was dressed in a blue coat with a gold trim and as a high ranking officer, had a saber to his left hip which was a symbol of his status. The man looked to be middle aged with grey hair that had streaks of white in it, sideburns that ran down to his chin and a mustache. He also had grey eyes and wrinkled features. He sat behind his desk, listening to Mr. Faulkner and Samuel Adams make their case and so far, he wasn't really convinced that representing a number of colonies in rebellion against their king, meant they were a country.

"Gentlemen, this is a very unusual situation here." he finally replied. "This is the first time we've ever had guests come from a rebel faction. If you came representing the British, that would be different. But everyone knows that the Colonies in America were founded by the English and from the views of many people, you're just a rag tag band of rebels and traitors." he finished.

"Guard Captain, with all due respect, it's not so simple." Sam told him. "America may have started out as a part of the British Empire sure, but that is no longer the case anymore. We're no longer an extension to the British Empire, we've become something new completely." he told him.

"Mr. Adams, I think you mean well and I won't argue that what you have planned for America as a free nation is a noble idea, but is that really possible to no longer be considered English when it is England who is the mother of your Country?" he asked him.

"Oh but it is and it's the question we seek to answer." he replied. "A friend and colleague of mine, Mr. Benjamin Franklin expressed his idea of America as a child who desires to leave their parents. As children, we grow up, we leave behind our parents, our childhood homes and our old way of life to find one of our own. If the same could be said for an individual person, why not a nation?" he asked him.

The guard captain actually had to admit, it was a very interesting question. "I never actually thought of it that way." he replied. "But what kind of Nation will America be should it win the war with the British?" he asked him.

"A nation unlike any other." replied Sam. "One without a King to decide the future of the people, but rather where the people are free to make their own future. A nation of peers and equals, not superiors and inferiors. A nation where all men are created equal under God. The first of it's kind." he finished.

Tiberius leaned back in his chair after hearing Sam's speech. "Well, it would certainly be a very unique country, there's no arguing that." he responded.

"And it's a dream many have already given their lives to see it come true." Sam told him. "This could very well be Arendelle's chance to be apart of something unique and that's why we're here. We want Arendelle to become our new friend and ally." he told him.

The guard captain was quiet for a moment before getting up and leaving the men alone in the room, with the exception of the few guards at the door watching them. Moments later, he returned with several pieces of paper which they could only guess were the invitations. He then laid all three of them on his desk and took out a quill and pen. "May I have the names of the people who will be attending?" he asked Mr. Adams.

[Later]

Sam and Robert were making their way back to the Aquila with the invitations and now looking for Connor. Sure enough, they found him there and it looked like he was in the middle of a conversation with someone. The man in question looked to be the same age and build as the ship captain, only he was fair skinned with blonde hair and brown eyes. Behind him was a sleigh pulled by a Reindeer and it looked like he was selling ice of all things.

"So, how can someone make a living selling Ice?" Connor asked him.

"Okay, like many other countries in Europe, people in Arendelle eat a lot of meat." he began. "But making sure your meat can last isn't easy and the best way to do that is to store your meat in cellars with ice. The best part about living in Arendelle, is that ice is available all year long. Even in our hottest summers, a frozen lake is a day's trip away. You can travel up the mountains, cut out a large load of ice to fill your sleigh and bring it back to the city before selling it the next day." he explained.

"How much can you sell it for?" he asked.

"Not for a lot really." he replied. "If it were too expensive, nobody would be willing to pay for it. At the end of the day, it's just common lake ice and not where the big money is." he told him.

"What kind of ice really sells then?" Connor asked him.

"Arctic Ice." he replied with a grin. "Ice from the far north, in incredibly low temperatures is as strong as marble and lasts for hours in warm rooms before it begins to melt. Royalty and Nobility love throwing elaborate banquets, balls and parties and in this day and age, Ice Sculptures are a must have." he explained to him.

"I have a ship and I've made travels to the far north before. If I were to haul an Iceberg to a city like New York or Boston, could I sell it?" he asked him.

"I see no reason why not." He shrugged. "But Icebergs can be pretty darn heavy and I'm not sure one ship could haul one. And even if you could, I don't know if anyone would have the pockets deep enough to afford it." he finished.

Connor nodded his head in response, wondering if ice really was worth selling in the colonies. "Thank you very much for your time Kristoff." he said while shaking his hand.

"Have a nice day Connor." Kristoff replied before getting back up into his sleigh and riding off with Sven.

That was when Sam and Mr. Faulkner came up to speak with the young ship captain. "What was that all about Captain?" asked Mr. Faulkner.

"I was simply exploring new opportunities to expand the Homestead's income." he replied. "Anyway, the crew have finished work, let's find a nice tavern to rest at." he told them.

[The Siren's Song]

Connor, Sam and Robert were now at a dinner table at the Siren's Song while the crew were eating and drinking. While they talked, a lovely young waitress with blonde hair and brown eyes came with their food and drink. The platter had a spit roasted hog, some bread and cheese as well as some soup. She also brought several mugs of grog for them to enjoy and help wash it down. Mr. Faulkner and Sam both noticed that the waitress was acting very "friendly" with Connor as she brought them their food.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Gentlemen?" she asked while gently rubbing Connor's shoulder.

"No thank you, we should be fine." Connor replied, ignoring her advances.

She smiled again and left to tend to her other guests. Robert thought he'd make it a priority to help the young man with finding a nice young lady friend. Connor was over twenty and life was too short for you to deny yourself the best parts of life.

"So Captain, have you learned anything at all about the City and it's People like you were hoping to do?" Mr. Faulkner asked before taking his mug to his lips for a drink.

"I've had a chance to eavesdrop on several conversations between the people, the guards and even some nobles." he replied before cutting off a piece of pork and taking a bite of it.

"You had to have learned something." Sam inquired.

"Actually, I've learned quite a lot. The people in this city love talking." he replied. "Three years ago, the late King Agnarr and Queen Iduna died tragically at sea while on a diplomatic voyage. The only children they left behind were Crown Princess Elsa and her younger sister, Princess Anna. However, that's old news." he explained.

"But what about the Princess themselves? Did you learn anything at all about them?" Sam asked him.

"Plenty." Connor replied. "Most of it is how both of them are still unmarried and have not yet given birth." he told him.

"Well, many other kingdoms will have representatives attending as well so they will probably be receiving a lot of marriage proposals from various lords or even other royals." replied Sam. "but what are the princesses like though?" he asked him.

"Princess Anna is very energetic and outgoing. A social butterfly I heard someone call her. Elsa however has proven to be quite the recluse. She's spent the last thirteen years locked away within her bedroom by her Father's command with only a select few people permitted to see her at a time." he explained.

"Hardly the person I'd like to call my Queen." Robert remarked, lifting his drink to his lips again.

"Neither would I." replied Connor. "But I do believe that this is something we can use to our advantage." he added.

"How so?" Robert asked him.

"Princess Elsa hasn't been wasting these thirteen years." Connor told him. "She has been preparing for the day she was to take her place on the Royal Throne. From what I've learned, she's read every book in her castle's library and has received the best education money can buy from some of Europe's most skilled teachers and tutors. She's studied history, philosophy, logic, politics both domestic and foreign, diplomacy and trading. From what I can conclude based upon her personality and her education, Elsa is very uncomfortable in large crowds of people, but she'll put on a strong and confident face for the sake of moral. She's also a woman of logic and reason who'll want what's best for her people. If we can convince her that aiding the Colonies will benefit her and her people, I believe she will help us." he finished.

"That's good, I like it." replied Sam who was listening to Connor's evaluation of the soon to be Queen of the kingdom. "I believe I can come up with an effective strategy during negotiations once we're granted an audience with her." he told them.

"That reminds me." replied Connor. "Were you able to get the invitations for the Coronation and the Royal Ball afterwards?" he asked him.

"It took a little persuasion, but the Guard Captain has given the three of our invitations to the Ceremony, have no fear Captain." Robert answered.

"That is good to hear." Connor replied, taking a quick drink of his beer.

"And that's something else we need to discuss." said Sam, getting Connor's attention. "In addition to an invitation, I've also persuaded the Guard Captain to grant you the Captain's Respect." he told him.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked him.

"As the Captain of a Privateer Vessel, you'll be granted the privileges of a Captain." replied Sam. "You'll have the honor of a grand announcement for when you arrive at the Royal Ball. There will be many people attending the party and this will give everyone a good impression of you, given that you're a ship Captain and a representative of a country. We need you to be noticed by the Royal Family and their guests." he explained.

Connor didn't like the idea of standing out at all. As an assassin, he's been taught by his mentor to blend in with the crowd and hide in plain sight. Having to make himself seen and noticed by everyone went against everything he learned from Achilles. But then again, he wasn't on a mission to kill Templars this time, he was on a diplomatic mission. He figured he'd go along with it since Sam was suggesting it.

"What about weapons?" he asked him. Connor wanted to at least feel prepared for trouble should anything happen.

"You will be allowed to carry a sword, so long as you keep it concealed in a scabbard. However, you can't bring any firearms with you." he answered.

Connor thought that was fine. A cutlass would be be fine and he didn't mind putting it in a sheath. He also thought he'd sneak in his hidden blades and probably a smoke bomb too, just in case.

"And lastly, we need to all look our best." Sam continued. "Your uniform should be fine, but we need to make ourselves in a state fit to be seen in the presence of the Royal Family." he finished.

The three of them would continue enjoying their meal and their conversation as the night went on.

[Arendelle's Royal Castle]

In the royal castle of Arendelle's royal family, a single individual was making her way up several flights of stairs and down a few halls. All the while, passing portraits of previous monarchs, lords and ladies from ages past as well as antique suites of armor as if they were knights standing at attention. The woman in question was a middle aged lady with her grey hair put up in a bun with a bonnet over it. She wore a green dress and walked with a straight and proper poise as she'd been trained during her youth. As a maid servant, she was also a caretaker for the royal sisters Elsa and Anna. Her name was Gerda and she was currently headed up to the room where the crown princess had remained for the last thirteen years of her life.

She stopped right outside the door and knocked a few times. "Princess Elsa? It's Gerda." she told her.

"Enter." she heard from the other side.

She gently opened and stepped inside the room. There sitting in a chair at a table near the single window of her room, she was looking up from a book she had been reading and smiled at her maid.

"Evening Gerda." the crown princess greeted.

"I hope you're doing well Elsa. I wanted to come and check up on you." Gerda replied.

"I am managing." she told her before turning and looking out her window, looking at the now darkened streets and the beautiful night sky.

"You're still thinking about tomorrow aren't you?" she asked her.

"I knew this day would come." Elsa told her. "Ever since Mother and Father died, I knew it would become inevitable that I'd have to leave my room and assume my duties as Queen. I've been preparing for this for years now, it's just..." she stopped herself then sighed.

"My Princess, you've worked very hard to conceal it and I know you've made great gains in controlling it." Gerda told her with a smile to try and reassure her. "So long as you remain calm, confident and rational, your secret will remain a secret still and you'll be safe." she told her.

"If it was only me who would be in danger, I wouldn't be worrying so much." Elsa replied. "But each and every day, I feel like my powers are only getting stronger and I fear that it's only a matter of time before I..." she stopped when she realized that the air got a little colder, seeing how she could now see Gerda's breath. "I'm sorry." she said, getting back up and taking a deep breath. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." she chanted.

"See your Highness." replied Gerda, no longer feeling cold anymore. "You were able to regain control. I'm sure you'll do fine." she added.

Elsa decided to change the subject. Thinking about her powers and how much they scared her only made it harder to remain in control of them. "How is Anna doing?" she asked her.

Gerda smiled before responding. "She is absolutely thrilled about the Coronation." she told her. "She's so excited at the fact that we're opening the gates for the first time in a long time. She's been singing and dancing about it for days now." she added.

Elsa smiled at that. She then sighed again thinking about her beloved little sister. "It's been so long since she and I have spoken." she confessed, sitting back down in her chair. "I really miss her some nights." she told her.

"And she really misses you too your Highness." replied Gerda. "I've watched the both of you grow up into such beautiful young ladies and she tells me all the time how badly she misses her friend and big sister. She loves you very much Elsa, she tells me that all the time." she told her.

Elsa smiled at that before getting back up to walk behind her changing certain so she could get dressed into her nightgown and get ready for bed. Tomorrow was gonna be undoubtedly the most important and frightening day of her life. She was gonna have to assume the role of Queen of Arendelle and claim the throne she was born to take. She was gonna have to address the many people who would arrive to witness the event in which she would be ordained by God as the sovereign ruler of her whole kingdom and all the people who lived within. She was gonna have to meet dozens and potentially hundreds of people for political reasons and undertake many important tasks as the new queen, making decisions that would effect the lives of tens of thousands of people.

And she would have to do all of this without anyone else, even her beloved little sister Anna who she hasn't seen since their earliest childhoods, see her secret and dangerous powers.

[Author's Notes] So as you can see, I thought it would be important to include some scenes with characters from Frozen as well, including an interaction between Connor and Kristoff like in the original story. I also thought it was important to have a seen with Elsa and how she was dealing with the pressures of the coming ceremony. And of course, a couple of OCs never hurt and I've always thought they'd add a different flavor to the story so there you go.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a PM or a Review on what you think as I love hearing what my readers have to say and I loving hearing you thoughts and ideas.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	3. The Royal Coronation

[Arendelle Castle]

It was morning and the new queen to be, Elsa had just awakened and was making preparations for the ceremony where she will be crowned the queen of her father's kingdom. She had finished her morning rituals and had gotten dressed into the beautiful new dress that was picked out for her for this historic occasion. It was a very lovely shade of blue with some intricate designs on the front and black sleeves that reached her wrists. She also had a purple robe that was draped over her shoulders and she finished putting on a pair of light blue gloves. Her look was finished when her maid Gerda put her long and lovely platinum blonde hair up in a very fashionable and elaborate style which was first braided and then fashioned into a bun from behind.

Seeing her now, you'd swear that she was the most beautiful woman in all the kingdom and possibly even in Northern Europe. But she wasn't worried so much about how she looked and more about how she was gonna make it through today. For a very long time now, she had been dreading the day she wouldn't be able to remain within the safety and comfort of her bedroom and would have to actually appear before her people as their new queen. She was terrified of making one wrong move and revealing her deepest and darkest secret to everyone. What would they think of her? How would they react to the truth of her powers? What would her beloved little sister, princess Anna think of her? She feared what her reaction would be.

'Conceal, don't feel.' she told herself like a prayer. She then turned to Gerda again who stood attentively and waiting further instructions. "Gerda, inform the staff that the time is drawing near and that we must prepare for the ceremony." she told her.

"Of course your Majesty." she replied with a bow before leaving her bedroom.

'Conceal, don't feel.' she said in her head again.

[The Siren's Song]

Connor, Samuel Adams and Mr. Faulkner were up early and getting ready for the queen's coronation. All three of them took quick yet thorough baths in nice hot tubs and washed themselves from head to toe. Connor shaved his face with a dagger of his till his skin was a smooth as a newborn baby while Robert neatly trimmed his beard to even it out and make himself look more presentable and Sam put on his absolute best coat after tying his hair back and trimming his sideburns. Connor had a shiny gold button sewn onto his privateer's coat to replace the one that was lost during battle and all three gentlemen polished their boots until they shined and you could even see yourself in them. Connor then opened his private armory for some weapons.

"Are you expecting trouble Captain?" asked Mr. Faulkner as he made a few more adjustments to his suit to look his best.

"I just want to be prepared." he replied, taking out a rather fancy saber that Big Dave made for him months ago. "I have no idea who I will meet at the Queen's Coronation or her Royal Ball and I don't want to be taken by surprise." he told him.

"Do you believe that the Templars would be planning something at the Queen's Coronation?" asked Sam.

"I wouldn't put it past them." he replied after sliding the sword into the scabbard and then hanging it from his waist. "The Templars are always looking for new opportunities to establish a foothold in business of other lands and gain control. News of Elsa's crowning has reached us in the Colonies so I wouldn't be surprised if the Templars learned of it as well." he told him.

"That makes sense." replied Robert. "I hope you don't intend to arm yourself to the teeth though Captain. We're supposed to make friends with the Royals, not scare them." he commented.

"The invitations said I was permitted to bring a sword with me so long as I kept in within a scabbard." he replied. "I'm also gonna bring my hidden blades and a smoke bomb which I can keep concealed." he added.

"Yes, that's good." said Sam nodding. "Now Gentlemen, I believe we should make for the Church. The Ceremony will be starting in a few hours." he told them both.

The three of them left the room where they were staying and talked with the Clutterbuck brothers about setting up shifts with their sailors between men staying with and maintaining the ship and the men who're relaxing at the inn while the captain and first mate are away. The both of them stepped out of the inn with Connor putting on his tricorn hat to finish his look before heading off to the church. The three of them would walk the streets which were busier than ever. Merchants were out in the streets peddling their wears and children were playing in the streets with toys and games with each other. They also saw many more ships pulling into the fjord with nobles and lords coming off their ships to attend this historic event.

"This looks like it's gonna be a bigger party than we thought Captain." Mr. Faulkner remarked.

"Many important people are gonna be here today Connor." said Sam who placed his hand on the young native's shoulder. "This is a really good opportunity for us to make a good first impression not only with the Arendelle Royal Family, but with many of the other many Kingdoms and Nations attending today." he told him.

Connor didn't really like politics at all but he nodded none the less. Truth be told, diplomacy wasn't his line of work. His job was to learn the names of his targets, find out where and when they are and then plan out how to kill him quickly, quietly and with minimum bloodshed. The only reasons he's doing this is because he trusted Sam to know what he's doing and because General Washington asked him to do this. The Colonies needed allies and Arendelle right was one of their best chances for victory against the British. Once he got this done, he could continue with his original mission back home and hunt down the remaining Templars who needed to die. For victory against the British Empire meant nothing if America were to fall into the hands of the Templars afterwords.

[Elsa's Bedroom]

Crown Princess Elsa was looking out her window at the very moment and watching as the people were gathering at the gates and waiting to be let back in. They were all coming to bear witness to this historic moment and she was as nervous as ever. For so long, she worked to keep her powers a secret from everyone who didn't already know for years, she struggled to keep it all contained within and never display her powers once. She walked over to a table that was positioned beneath a massive portrait of her late father and took her gloves off before picking up a few objects. She did her best to keep her powers from emerging, but then the thoughts of everyone's eyes on her made her slip up which resulted in ice forming.

She put it down quickly after the ice covered half the objects before. After slipping her gloves back over her hands, she sighed and gave the order for the gates to be opened up and to let the people in. She walked back over to the window and watched the gates open with everyone now entering her family's castle after so many years. She also saw her beloved little sister Anna dancing her way down the bridge and figured that this must have been one of the greatest days of her young life. To no longer be trapped within the walls of their castle and to meet other people again. Elsa smiled a little thinking about her. This was gonna be the first time she's scene her younger sibling since they were small children and she missed her.

She then made her way to church with Sir Kai and Gerda. In a few short hours, she was gonna stand before everyone and be crowned the queen of her whole kingdom. And this made her more nervous than she ever had been. She told herself that all she had to do was get through this day and she would be fine. All she had to do was be as careful and as calm as she could be and then she could breath easy again. While she walked with Kai and Gerda, she recited in her head what her parents taught her at a young age since the incident with Anna.

'Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show.' she repeated over and over to herself.

She just had to make it through tonight and she would be safe.

[With Connor]

Connor, Mr. Faulkner and Samuel Adams arrived just outside the front gates where everyone was gathering. The castle from where they were standing looked even more impressive and beautiful from here. They could only imagine how amazing it was going to look once they were permitted to enter and to attend the Queen's royal ball. The three of them would stop not far from the front gate, standing right behind a young brunette couple. They didn't have to wait long at all before the massive gates opened and much to their surprise, a lovely young woman who looked probably a few years younger than Connor danced and sang her way out the door. She had fair skin, light blue eyes and red hair put up in a lovely hairstyle.

As she danced and sang, nobody else reacted in any way but she did leave behind three very puzzled gentlemen from the Colonies.

"What was that all about?" Connor asked looking over to her as she kept on singing away. "And where was that music coming from?" he added looking to the left and right.

The brunette couple they were standing behind seemed to have heard him and replied.

"Heh, Arendelle's a lot like our Kingdom back home." the young man who looked to be about Connor's age. "Everyone's very...spirited and lively." he told him.

Connor looked back at the guy with the brown hair and eyes to respond. "Clearly." he replied.

"Pardon me, where are my manners?" he asked before bowing his head and then extending a hand. "My name is Eugene Fitzgerald, but you can call me Flynn. This is my Wife Rapunzel." he told him, gesturing to a lovely young woman with short brown hair and green eyes. she looked much like the young woman from earlier too, being probably a few years younger than him.

"We hail from the Kingdom of Corona, an independent province in Eastern Germany." she told them.

Connor shook hands with Eugene and smiled at them both. "My name is Connor Kenway, Captain of the Aquila." he replied. "This is Robert Faulkner, my First Mate and Congressman Samuel Adams of Philadelphia. We came here from the Colonies." he told them as everyone shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Sam told them with a friendly smile.

"Indeed." replied Rapunzel. "I believe this is the first time we've ever met someone from the American Colonies. Are you hoping to meet with the Queen?" she asked them.

"Yes, we're here hoping to be granted an audience with her Majesty to negotiate a possible alliance between our two nations." he told answered. "Are you here for diplomatic reasons as well?" he asked them.

"Of a sorts." replied Flynn. "But this is also a Family Reunion you could say." he added.

"Elsa and Anna are my Royal Cousins." said Rapunzel. "This will be the very first time I'll meet them." she explained.

"Royal Cousins? Then that means you're..." Mr. Faulkner began.

"Princess of Corona." she replied. "And my Husband has just been recently Knighted so I guess you could call him Sir Eugene." she added.

Sam bowed his head most graciously before them. "I had no idea." he said before rising again. "It is an honor to meet you your Highness." he told her.

"Please Mr. Adams, there's no need." she replied. "While I appreciate your respect, Eugene and I like to be more practical." she told him.

"If I may, you said you all came from the Colonies." said Eugene. "Aren't those the same Colonies currently at war with the British?" he asked them.

"Yes." replied Connor. "We've been fighting them for several years now in the hopes of gaining independence from their rule. The three of us are here hoping to persuade Queen Elsa to aid us in our war effort." he told them.

"But why would you wish to leave King George?" asked Rapunzel. "Are things really so bad under the crown?" she asked.

Connor was very quiet for a moment and the mood changed almost instantly. "The British care very little for the people of the Colonies." he started. "The British levy extremely high and unreasonable taxes on the Colonists and those who can no longer pay are jailed and lose their businesses. Farmers are often forced to surrender their entire crops at the point of a gun and many people have had their livelihoods ruined by this. When the fighting started, the British began using some of the most brutal tactics to suppress the Patriots. I was at Lexington and Concord when Major Pitcairn ordered his men to fire on the Militia. They didn't even care if they were firing upon women and children either." he said getting angry now.

His hand twitched for a weapon as he continued. "I've seen innocent people being hanged or shot, women who've been raped by British soldiers and officers and entire villages laid to ruin in the fires of war. Many Red Coats have died by my hand since the war has started and many more will die by the time it has ended." he finished.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene started at him with wide eyes and open mouths in shock at everything he just said. "I see." Eugene finally said in response.

"Anyway, very nice to meet you all, but we really should make our way to the church because my Cousin's Coronation is about to begin." said Rapunzel who got behind Flynn and urged him to keep moving.

The three of them watched as the both of them took off for the church before they finally made their way to their desired destination. "I think you may have gone a little overboard there Connor." said Sam to the young native to his left.

"You certainly know how to make a first impression, that's for damn sure." said Robert.

"We need to go. The Coronation will be beginning soon." replied Connor.

Up ahead, both husband and wife looked back at the three men from the colonies one more time. "Do you think he was being serious about all the things he said earlier?" asked Flynn.

"Let's, stay out of it. He's a very scary man." she replied before they both just continued forward.

[The Church]

The church was a large and very beautiful masterpiece of modern work in the European world. One look and one could see many centuries with several generations of people from high born to commoner come and give prayer and devotion to God. It was customary for the crown prince or princess to have their coronation ceremony within the great church to symbolize that they were ordained by one most high to rule as king or queen. Even from afar off, Connor and his companions could hear the singing of the church choir from within. They saw people coming in through the massive doors where they were to enter and take their seats before witnessing this most holy ceremony. The three of them made their way to the entrance like everyone else.

As the three of them made their way behind the crowd, Connor saw several gentlemen up at the front who were taking hats, coats and invitations. Once it was their turn, Connor took off his hat, placed his invitation into it and walked up to the man in the blue coat who was waiting by the large door.

"Invitation please?" he asked before Connor handed him his hat with the letter inside it. "May I take your coat as well Captain?" he offered while Connor just waved him off.

He then made his way up several rows till he was near the middle and found an empty pew for him and his company. He first allowed Sam to go first and then Robert took his seat before finally taking his seat near the end. While more people entered, Connor started playing around a little bit with Captain Kidd's ring in his fingers. The inside of the church was absolutely beautiful. The architecture and works of art were just breath taking and the music coming from the choir was just wonderful. As more people came in, Connor could see the uniforms they were wearing and the many medals that were decorating them. Some of them had so many medals of gold and silver, it was a wonder they could stand up straight.

"If these nobles were to see all the medals that you've rightfully earned since the war Connor, they'd be put to shame." said Sam with a smile to the young native assassin.

"Are you kidding me?" Robert asked, looking over to the congressman. "If he were to take all the gold medals and melt them all down, he could make a life size statue of himself." he commented.

Connor smiled a little at that remark. "I think you're both giving me way to much credit." he replied before putting away the ring. "I'm hardly anywhere near the same caliber as assassins like my Father or Grandfather, let alone the great Ezio or Altair." he told them.

"Don't sell yourself short Connor." replied Robert. "You've come remarkably far in so short a time compared to most students that Achilles has trained." he told him.

"Indeed." said Sam. "Your efforts in the war for independence has done much good for our cause Connor." he told him.

"Achilles chose to train you for a reason Connor." Robert continued. "The stubborn old man wouldn't have done so if he didn't have faith in you." he told him.

"Achilles, Robert and I have faith that you're meant to do something great in the end Connor." said Sam. "We just don't know what yet." he finished.

Connor had to smile at that again. His friend's faith in him was very inspirational and it was good to receive such praise for all his hard work. Now he just hoped that he would be able to live up to all their expectations. It didn't take long before everyone was finally seated and soon, the tone of the choir changed to a softer and more gentle singing which must have been signal that the coronation was about to begin.

"Do you see the Queen yet Connor?" Robert asked with a hushed whisper.

"One second." he replied quietly before activating his Eagle Vision.

Connor looked around with all his senses open and alerted which changed the world around him. Most of the people where almost blocked out completely as he looked around. He did however see one person shining a bright yellow gold and switched off just to see it was the same young woman who was singing and dancing in the streets on the way here. If he had to hazard a guess, she had to be Elsa's younger sister Princess Anna. Made a lot of sense now that he thought about it. He heard that Anna was very lively and energetic so it made sense that she would behave in such a lively manner. He simply didn't expect someone to be out singing and dancing through the streets of their own city in such a manner.

He also didn't understand why she wasn't escorted by some bodyguards. If she was a target for assassination, it would have been the easiest job in the world for him to track her to a secluded location, kill her and be gone before anyone was the wiser. If the Kingdom of Arendelle was willing to let members of their royal family just wonder about without someone to make sure they're safe, it was a wonder that nobody would try killing them, let alone take over the whole kingdom. He watched where she was standing and noticed that she looked a bit distracted. She seemed to be flirting with a handsome young man who looked to be about his age. He had red/brown hair and greenl colored eyes with sideburns and was wearing a fancy suite with a white coat.

No doubt some other noble hoping to receive her hand in marriage so he could secure a higher place in the world of royal politics. That was something he read about on his way to Europe. Members of royal families would often marry other royals and nobles to increase status and for political reasons. Now personally, Connor was very libertarian on who you loved so it wasn't really all that important to him who you married. But doing it for political reasons wasn't always the best answer. You should be looking for someone you can both love, trust and respect rather then someone who'll increase your status. After a couple more seconds, he looked around again and saw another person in gold and knew it had to be Elsa.

As she made her way down the isles, he couldn't get over how elegant and gorgeous she looked. Now, he heard before that she stayed in her bedroom for such a long time but he had no idea that she was gonna look so pale. Elsa's skin was so fair and so light that he could have sworn she'd never seen the outside world or the light of the sun. She also had her platinum silver blonde hair put up in a very pretty and elaborate hairstyle which must have been a common trend in Arendelle with a few bangs neatly arranged over her forehead. She also had the shiniest and most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he'd ever seen. The way they shined reminded him of a clear shy before the setting of the sun. He was intrigued by how beautiful she looked.

One thing that he couldn't help but notice was how nervous she looked. He could understand being a bit nervous for such an important event as your coronation, but he got the feeling that she was actually scared of something else. He thought that she looked like she was trying her best to keep something hidden from everyone else. She kept a calm face and she moved slowly and elegantly to the front of the church where the priest was waiting, but her body language told him that she was trying to be as careful as she could be as if she didn't want to do harm to anyone. This was certainly a little suspicious but he didn't move from his seat and just watched her closely. He wanted to see what made her so nervous.

After the priest recited the prayer to bless her reign, she knelt forward with a bow and he placed the tiara on her head. She then stood back up as he held out a pillow which had her scepter and orb which were to symbolize her authority in upholding law and order as well as her duty to her people. She was about to reach forward when the priest interrupted her.

"Your Highness, the gloves." he whispered.

Connor could see a change in her expression when she removed the light blue gloves that covered her hands and the pick up the royal artifacts. She stood before everyone and he then announced her to everyone as Queen Elsa I of Arendelle. Connor could have sworn that he saw something in her hands other then the scepter and orb, but she quickly put them back down on the pillow and let out a sigh of relief while putting the gloves back on over her hands. That was when everyone else stood up to address her with the whole room ready to recognize her as queen of all her kingdom.

"Hail Elsa! Queen of Arendelle!" cheered Sir Kai for everyone to hear.

"Long live Queen Elsa! Long live the Queen!" cheered everyone in the room.

[Author's Note] So as you guys may have noticed, I added Flynn (Eugene) and Rapunzel into the story because you can see both of them in the movie for one scene and I thought it would make sense to make them cousins because historically, most royal families were related through arranged marriages and such. So, should I include Rapunzel and Flynn more in the story or no? Leave a vote and at the end of the next chapter, I'll let you know the results.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave a Review or PM and let me know what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas, please lay em on me and if I like it, I'll go with it.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	4. The Royal Ball

[Connor's POV]

Shortly after the coronation ceremony of Queen Elsa, all of the guests were directed to make their way from the church to the castle itself. Connor and his companions followed the large crowd through another pair of large gates and into a courtyard before walking past a very beautiful fountain and up a short set of stairs where a massive pair of double doors were opened to them. As they made their way through, Connor, Robert and Samuel saw the inside of the most gorgeous castle they ever saw. The walls were decorated with portraits and paintings of lords, ladies and monarchs of ages past, there were statues and busts made of marble with some looking very old and even full suits of armor once worn by noble knights from centuries ago.

There were some guards standing in attention in certain places at doorways and stairways which meant that there were places off limits to the public and there were even a few directing everyone to head in one direction. Eventually, the crowd would stop and Connor would see up ahead that guests were waiting in line for their names to be announced so they could have a grand entrance to the ballroom where the party would begin. It was taking a while for the line to move but they were getting close. It didn't take long at all before the three of them could see the entrance to the ballroom itself from where they were at. There were only a few dozen people in front of them now so it wouldn't be long before they were finally announced.

"Our turn is coming up very soon." said Sam who took a moment to straighten up his coat once more. "This is our chance to make a good entrance and good first impression." he told them.

"So be sure to smile Captain." said Robert.

Connor didn't say anything, but he did nod his head in response. Up ahead, they heard another name being announced. "Presenting the Grand Duke of Austagder, Alexander Eriksen!" they heard before the line moved up again. They then heard another name. "Presenting the Duke of Weasel Town!" they heard.

The three of them were a little taken back by that, thinking that it was strange that a place was really called that before they heard what sounded like an angry little man shout back "Weselton!" which confirmed their suspicions that he merely mispronounced the name.

After a few more names, it was finally their turn and they entered the ballroom together as their names were called with all eyes on them. "Presenting our honored guests of the American Colonies! Captain Connor Kenway of the Aquila, Robert Faulkner, First Mate of the Aquila and Congressman Samuel Adams of Philadelphia!"

Both Robert and Sam bowed their heads respectfully to the other guests while Connor who stood in the middle, didn't bow because of his pride, but did remove his tricorn hat which he then tucked under his arm before nodding his head with a small smile to everyone gathered. As more names were being announced, one of the butlers walked up to Connor who he then handed him his hat.

"Might I take your coat as well Captain?" he offered.

"No." he simply replied before walking with Robert and Sam off to the side so they wouldn't be in the way as other guests were announced. Though he was keeping a close eye on the crowd, trying to see if there were anybody among them who could be a threat, he didn't notice the small group of young women off to the side who blushed and giggled as they watched him pass by them. In fact, Connor seemed to have caught the attention of several women when he entered the ballroom. Even married ones.

As more guests were announced, there was a band of men off to the side playing music which filled the ballroom with a delightful tune. The ballroom itself was huge and absolutely beautiful. There were lights that were set up in perfect places along the wall that would reach the chandelier hanging from the ceiling which would light up the whole room. There were several tables set off to the side with some of the most delicious looking food ever presented for the guests. There were several different dishes of meat such as beef, pork, chicken, duck, turkey and goose and it was laid out to look very decorative with the fruit and vegetables next to them. There were also several tables of elaborate cakes and other desserts which looked really appealing.

There were also several large barrels with some fine drinks readily available and Connor knew that Robert was gonna all over them tonight and the curtains of the huge windows were opened so that everyone could get the full view of the whole city and the beautiful night sky with a lovely moon shining through. Eventually, all the guests were finally announced and everyone began dancing with their partners to the music being played by the orchestra. Connor just stood off to the side and watched as everyone else danced. He wasn't really much of a dancer anyway and he didn't know anyone there so he thought it best to just keep to himself. All he really wanted was to speak with the Queen and talk about an alliance so he could go home.

Eventually, everyone's attention was drawn to the end of the room where they saw first, Queen Elsa make her appearance before her guests. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" announced Sir Kai to which everyone applauded. That was when her younger sister stumbled in an almost comedic way. Sir Kai had to move her over just a bit so she would be standing side by side with her older sibling. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle!" he announced which got everyone to clap once more.

Connor was about to step forward to speak with the Queen when he felt Sam grab his shoulder and stop him. "Wait a moment Connor, what are you doing?" he asked him.

"I need to speak with the Queen." he replied.

"It doesn't work that way Connor." he told him. "You can't just approach Royalty like you can everyone else, you have to wait until you are presented to her." he explained.

"And how long must we wait before we can speak with her?" he asked him.

"I'm afraid we have quite the wait." he answered. "The Colonies are very new to the rest of Europe and it's still debated among many of them whether or not they are to be recognized as independent nations or just a ragtag group of rebels." he told him. "We'll have to wait several hours at the very least before it's finally our turn to meet her." he finished.

"But that won't give us enough time to discuss a possible alliance between us and Arendelle." he protested.

"We're not here to talk about business yet." he replied.

"What?" he asked back.

"Tonight is the Royal Ball. We're here to celebrate Queen Elsa's rise to her Throne." he answered. "We'll have to wait until we're summoned to the palace again before we can negotiate the alliance between Arendelle and America." he explained.

"And how long will that take?" he asked, feeling a little irritated.

"At the very least, a few weeks." he answered.

Connor sighed in frustration at that. "Nobody told me that we'd be here this long." he replied.

"Don't worry about it so much Captain." said Robert who walked up and patted him on the back. "We're having a party so you should try and have fun." he told him.

"Mr. Faulkner is right Connor." said Sam. "Have something to eat and drink, find a partner to dance with and have a good time. We'll worry about the politics later." he told him.

Connor rolled his eyes but figured that there wasn't really anything he could do about it so he may as well go along with it. He headed over to one of the tables to grab some food. Now that he really thought about it, he hadn't had anything to eat yet since he last had breakfast and he was hungry. Some of the meat they were providing did look go so he may as well while he waited to at least finally meet the Queen.

[Elsa's POV]

Queen Elsa stood next to her younger sibling as they did when Sir Kai announced their presence to the guests. Things were a little awkward as they stood there while everyone would party, dance and enjoy the food and drink. She could tell that Anna was having a little trouble figuring out what to make of the situation they were in just as she was. It wasn't much of a surprise though, given it's been almost thirteen years since they really spoke to one another. Anna would come by over the years and knock on her bedroom door from time to time and entice her to leave her room to play with her and how she really wanted to, but she had to distance herself from Anna for her protection. She couldn't bear the thought of harming her little sister again.

Still, she did want to talk with her and she felt this was the best time to. So, Elsa chose to break the ice between them.

"Hey." she spoke softly to her.

"Oh, hi." Anna replied a little awkwardly.

"It's been a long while." she told her.

"Uh, yeah it has been." she replied.

"You look beautiful." she complimented.

"Oh thank you." she responded quite flattered. "And you look beautifuler. I mean, more beautiful, not fuller." she said quickly, trying to correct herself.

"Thank you." she replied, thinking it was very sweet.

They then took a moment to watch everyone dancing around them.

"So, this is a party." said Elsa as she watched everyone party.

"It's very lively." replied Anna.

"And what is that amazing aroma?" she asked.

The both of them took a quick whiff and they both came to the same conclusion. "Chocolate." they both said in unison before giggling together afterwards.

"So, have you received any marriage proposals yet?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"Over a dozen already." she said, hardly able to believe it herself. "I've met so many lords and princes who've either sent me a letter or popped the question in person and most of them come from kingdoms I've never even heard of." she told her. "So how about you? Have you received any marriage proposals?" she asked her.

Elsa giggled at the question. "I've received so many now that I've completely lost count but I was reached about twenty." she answered. "I also have dozens of meetings with various ambassadors so I'm gonna be booked for over a month or longer." she added.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that now." said Anna. "We can just enjoy the party and live in the night. Just look around." she said as they observed the crowd. "I wish we could have parties like this every night." she said with a smile.

"That would be fun, but parties like this are very expensive and don't forget that our money comes from taxes and good harvests." she told her. "If we were to try, not only would it not last very long, but it would do great harm to the people. They have to eat too Anna." she explained.

"I know, I know." she replied. "Still, fun thing to think about. So, there are a lot of handsome dancing partners out there. Is there any that have caught your eye?" she asked her.

Elsa blushed at the question. Truth is, there were three who did. The first was a young man who looked to be her age, maybe a little older. He had well kept and groomed auburn hair with sideburns and green eyes. He was well built with broad shoulders and wore a white coat with black dress pants. If she remembered right, his name was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He had a demeanor about him though she wasn't sure about. He looked like he was the kind of man who would marry the very first queen or princess who asked him. While she didn't believe that this made him a bad person, that wasn't really the sort of man she would hope for. She wanted to be absolutely sure she knew which man was the right man for her.

There was also a very handsome man from Norway. A Grand Duke in fact by the name of Alexander Eriksen. He was a tall man dressed in a dashing red uniform with a black cape draped over his shoulders. He had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes which looked really shiny, even from a distance. But he did look twice her age, like in his early or mid forties and that was something she just couldn't overlook. While she could tell by his mannerisms that he was clearly a gentleman to everyone he interacted with, she wasn't interested in marrying a man who was old enough to be her father. She wanted someone who was either her age or at the very least, close to her age. And then, there was the third man who got her attention.

In fact, he got the attention of quite a few women when he entered the ballroom, even married women. And what made this even more interesting was that he wasn't royalty or a noble at all, but a privateer. He was wearing a dashing blue captain's uniform with a red sash tied around his waist. His skin was fair enough that she would have guessed that he was either Italian or Spanish, but she also could have been wrong about that. He also had something about his manner and character that she couldn't put her finger on. It was like he didn't really belong there at the party and was there for other reasons. Another strange thing about him was that out of all the guests, she couldn't remember his name either unlike most of them.

But she couldn't deny that he was very pleasing to look at. And she wasn't the only woman who thought so either. She saw as he wasn't on the dance floor but with his back towards the wall and a small group of young women crowding him for his attention. Elsa was sure that if she were to have the dance floor with him tonight, she would certainly be going to bed later with many romantic dreams and fantasies.

"Only a few." she finally answered.

[Connor's POV]

Connor had six young ladies crowding around him while he stood with his back to the table behind him where the drinks were. Three of them were blondes, two were brunettes and one had a lovely shade of red hair with all of them wearing very beautiful and colorful dresses. He was trying to figure out a way to leave them in a way would be the most well mannered because they were starting to bother him a bit. Thing was, he could tell that they wanted to dance with him, but he didn't know how to dance for parties among the white man and he was supposed to be on a diplomatic mission. While he knew that the colonies needed allies, he really wished the General Washington chose someone who actually was a diplomat and not him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have such beautiful eyes Captain?" asked one of the young ladies with a charming smile.

"You're probably the sixth person to tell me that tonight yes." he replied.

"Well it's true." said another. "Where did you say you sailed here from again?" she asked him.

"The American Colonies." he answered. "My crew and I came from Boston Massachusetts to speak with Queen Elsa. We're hoping she'd be willing to aid the Colonies in our war efforts with the British." he explained.

"That makes sense." replied another. "I can understand now why someone from the New World would come here then, but why not enjoy tonight and join one of us on the dance floor?" she offered while brushing a small lock of her hair behind her ear.

That was when Robert came over and patted his captain on the back. "Oh he'd love to." he said with a cheeky smile.

"Wait, what?" he replied, not expecting that.

"Oh wonderful." said the red head. "Please come with me, there playing one of my favorites right now." she told him while extending her hand.

"Hey wait a minute, I was the first to invite him to dance so I should be the first he has the floor with." one of the blondes protested.

"Well I was the first to come up and speak with him." protested another.

"Ladies, Ladies, please." said Robert who interrupted them before things got too heated. "We're gonna be here all night so he can take turns with all six of you." he told him.

"Mr. Faulkner." Connor tried protesting, only too late.

All six of them giggled in excitement at their chance to dance with the handsome privateer captain. "Dibs." called one before taking him by the hand and leading him to the dance floor. She had him place on hand on her wait, just above her hip while she took his other hand. "My name is Julia, Granddaughter of the Arch Duke of Vienna and it's very nice to have the floor with you captain." she said with another charming smile.

"Connor Kenway." he replied. "And I feel I should tell you that I don't know how to dance." he confessed.

She giggled at that. "Then I'll show you how, it's very easy." she told him.

Julia showed Connor the basics and while it was kind of tricky, he picked up on it really quickly. He was actually surprised with himself at how quickly he learned all the steps and how to move in unison with the music in the background. As he danced, Sam and Mr. Faulkner watched from the side with amusement.

"The Lad's taken to dancing like a fish to the Ocean." said Robert as he took another drink from his mug.

"I'm glad to see that Connor is willing to step out of his comfort zone and try something new for a change." said Sam. "Now he just needs to learn how to relax and enjoy himself a little. There's so much more to life than being an Assassin." he commented.

While they danced, Julia smiled up at the tall dark and handsome native. "I thought you said that you didn't know how to dance." she said with a smirk.

"I guess it's easier than I thought." he replied.

"Then maybe you should focus less on our feet and more on you and me." she said.

"You and me?" he asked before taking a wrong step and bumping into someone behind him, nearly knocking him over. Connor turned to see a short, skinny little old man with a big and fuzzy mustache and glasses over his eyes. He did not look happy to be bumped into. "Sorry." he said plainly.

He brushed off his chest and shoulders and straightened himself up. "You should be." he remarked. "Personally though, I can't understand why anyone would allow one of your kind to such a prestigious and important event as a Royal Ball." he added.

The whole room fell silent from that as everyone waited to see how he would respond and Connor did take offense to it. "What do you mean by my kind?" he asked, turning to face the little old man squarely in the eye.

"Wild and dangerous savages from the New World, what else could it mean?" he asked as if it were obvious. "I've heard plenty of stories of the wars between the English and the French in America. How your kind cut the scalps from people's heads and kill or enslave all your enemies. How you kidnap children or worship evil spirits." he listed.

Connor's fist was clenching tighter as this little man kept running his mouth. He was about to step forward and personally shut him up when a third man stepped in.

"My Lord, I believe that you are out of line." he said to him.

"I beg your pardon." he replied in shock and offense.

"This man is an honored guest of her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa and has done nothing wrong." he told him. "Furthermore, he apologized for his mistake and you are the one who responded very rudely. I believe that you are the one who should be requesting forgiveness." he said sternly. The little man just huffed and walked away with his bodyguards right behind him. The younger man then turned to the crowd. "Please everyone, continue." he said and like that, the music started up again and everyone continued their dance. He then turned to Connor to speak with him. "I apologize for that unpleasant experience Captain. I hope it hasn't soured your evening." he said with clear sincerity in his voice.

Connor recognized him as the same young man who was passing glaces with Princess Anna during the coronation ceremony. "It's fine." he replied. "It's not something that I'm not already used to." he told him.

"I see." he replied. "That's a real shame because I would have thought that people these days would be able to finally look past someone's appearance and learn to judge them based on their merits." he explained.

"It's certainly a worthwhile goal, but everyone else will have to want it, not just a few like minded people like you or me." he replied.

"That is true." he said in response. "Pardon my manners, please allow me to introduce myself." he said before extending his hand. "I am Hans. Prince of the Southern Isles and thirteenth in line for the Royal Throne." he told him.

He then excepted his hand and shook it warmly. "My name is Connor. Captain of the Aquila and leader of our diplomatic expedition to the Kingdom of Arendelle." he replied.

"I understand that you hail from the American Colonies, where specifically?" he asked him.

"Boston Massachusetts." he answered. "I'm here also with a member of Congress with the hopes of meeting the Queen." he added.

"I see." he replied. "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for Captain." he said before letting his hand go.

"Thank you and you too Hans." he replied with a smile.

When Connor turned, he was swarmed by the same group of young ladies he has been dealing with almost all night. "Captain Connor, I believe that the next dance is about to begin and it's my turn." said a very lovely young brunette. "My name is Sophie, Daughter of the Duke of Caen and it's very nice to have the dance floor with you Captain." she said before taking him by the hand and leading him out to the floor like before.

Connor let out a tired and defeated sigh. As he took her by the hand and held her close like he did with the first young lady before, he had the impression that he was gonna be here all night long.

[Hans POV]

Once Hans had finished that business with Connor and the Duke, he turned to continue his earlier quest to finding a specific young lady. As luck would have it, she came looking for him. The same beautiful young woman with red hair and blue eyes he met earlier today walked up to speak with him and she looked very happy to see him again.

"Hans." she greeted joyfully.

"Princess Anna." he greeted back.

"What was that all about?" he asked, referring to the incident between the Duke and the Privateer Captain.

"It's nothing to worry about at all your Highness, I was just defusing a nasty situation." he answered. "You look very lovely this evening." he said with his charming smile.

"Oh, thank you." she replied with a blush.

She then saw him extend his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Anna smiled to the young and handsome prince before taking his hand and joining him on the dance floor. Little did anybody there know that soon, a secret that the Queen has kept buried for so long will be revealed and it will set in motion a chain of events that will shake the very pillars of the Kingdom.

[Author's Notes] So as you can all see, characters are coming in contact with one another and events are being set up for something big. Now I would like to ask two very important questions to my readers and I want their honest opinions on it.

1) Should I make this a crossover love story with your options being either Connor x Elsa or Connor x Anna?

2) Should any of the characters like Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans become Assassins?

Leave your answers in either a PM or in a Review.

Also, I receive challenges all the time from various readers and authors all the time but now, I have a challenge for someone who's willing to take it. I would like to see someone write a Crossover story between "Game of Thrones" and the video game "For Honor". My challenge is to bring these both together in a crossover story that involves Knights, Vikings and Samurai fighting in the War of the Five Kings in Westeros. If anyone would like to have me help out as a Co Author, I'd be willing to help put the story together because I'm a huge die hard fan of Game of Thrones and For Honor and I would love to take part. But this is my challenge to anyone willing to take it up.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM, letting me know what you all think and if you have any thought or ideas that you think could make the story better, I'd love to hear it.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	5. The Ice Queen Of Arendelle

[Elsa's POV]

Several hours have passed now since the ball had started and Queen Elsa hadn't even finished meeting half of her guests. In fact, she was almost certain that she wasn't even halfway down the list of visitors and diplomats. She had managed to catch a break and have something to eat and drink but even then she had to stop what she was doing to greet another noble lord or lady. And she's been overwhelmed with the number of letters handed to her by Sir Kai that no doubt had another request for a political marriage proposal for either her or Anna. It was flattering but she really wished that they'd stop coming. The thought of having to read through so many letters from some prince or lord she's never even met asking for her hand in marriage was a very tiring thing to have to think about for her.

Still, she was having a very nice evening. After spending so many years away within her bedroom and never going out to see other people or the outside world at all, she found it a breath of fresh air. And she was so happy to see Anna again. She had no idea where the years went because she grew up so quickly. One moment Anna was this sweet little girl who'd wake her up early each morning to play and now she'd grown up into such a beautiful young woman. Elsa felt a real pang of guilt thinking about that too. She really missed her and having to isolate herself from her younger sibling was such a hard thing to do for her because she really loved Anna so much. But she had to do. She had to take every possible precaution and make she that neither she nor anyone else were to ever discover her secret.

She was so deep in thought that Sir Kai almost startled her. "Your Royal Majesty." she heard and turned to see him and address two more of her guests. "Allow me to present to you Princess Rapunzel and her Husband Sir Eugene Fitzgerald of the Kingdom of Corona." he said with his shoulders back and his chest out.

Elsa smiled at the young brunette couple who were bowed in respect to the new Queen. "It's very nice to meet you both." she told them with a small bow of her own.

"I can't tell you how badly I've wanted to meet you." said Rapunzel to Elsa. "Ever since my Queen Mother told me about you and Princess Anna after my return home." she told her smiling.

"Your Mother told you about me and my Sister?' she asked her.

"Yes, you see our Mothers, Queen Arianna and Queen Iduna were sisters." she said gleefully.

This surprised Elsa. "Sisters?" she asked before her lips curled into a small smile. "Then that would make us..." she said before Rapunzel finished.

"Royal Cousins." she said happily. Eugene watched as both of them continued to talk and share the stories of their families.

He then decided to speak finally. "Excuse me your Majesty." he said interrupting. "You wouldn't happen to know where Princess Anna is would you?' he asked her.

"The last time I saw her she was on the dance floor." she replied before looking to Sir Kai. "Sir Kai, please find my Sister and bring her back to the ballroom." she ordered before turning back to Rapunzel. "I have got to introduce her to you both. She'll be so excited to learn that we have Cousins." she said before taking her by the hands.

[Connor's POV]

Connor finally managed to get away from the young ladies who all wanted a dance. He was actually a little tired now and was simply trying to relax by waiting with his back to the wall and hoping not to be noticed. His was kind of hoping that he could just wait here until Sam and Robert came over to get him once it was there turn to meet Queen Elsa. As soon as that meeting was finished he could simply head back to the inn and get some much needed rest. After that it would be the waiting game before they were finally called for another meeting with the Queen so they can do what they came here to do and negotiate the alliance between Arendelle and the Colonies against the British. From what he learned about Elsa she could probably be convinced to throw in her support if her kingdom benefits from the alliance.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Samuel Adams came up to speak with young native. "Are you alright Connor? I hope that you've been able to at least enjoy the party." he said with concern for his friend.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." he replied with a small grin.

"I can only imagine. twelve dances in a single night would probably be quite the challenge for even the most skilled Assassins." he replied with a grin.

Connor nodded at that. "How's Mr. Faulkner doing?" he asked him.

"Oh, he's enjoying the many fine drinks Arendelle has to offer." he replied with a grin. "You should probably get something to eat too. The food and drink here is really nice and it'll probably give you something to do while you wait." he recommended.

That reminded him of the purpose of their visit. "Any idea how much longer we must wait before we may finally speak with the Queen?" he asked.

"Don't worry Connor." he said with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I was just informed that there are only a few more guests ahead of us and then we'll be introduced to her Majesty." he told him.

"That's gratifying to hear." he replied. "I was hoping that it wouldn't be much longer." he added.

Sam smiled at that. "Now, let's meet back up with Robert and get something to eat and drink while we wait for our audience with her Majesty." he suggested.

Connor nodded at that. He did just realize that he was a little hungry and some of that meat did look very good. He followed Sam over to one of the tables where they were hoping to find his First Mate while they waited for their chance to speak with Queen Elsa.

[Elsa's POV]

Elsa was currently meeting with several other nobles who were introduced to her. She was waiting on her sister to show up so she could introduce her to their cousin. Luckily she didn't have to wait very long because Anna came back on her own and it looked like she was with the same young man she saw her dancing with earlier. She recognized him as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"Elsa, I'm glad I found you. Hans and I wanted to speak with you." she said excitedly.

"I'm glad you're here too. I have someone I wanted you to meet." she told her.

"Yes of course, but this is very important." she replied smiling.

"Well what did you want to speak with me about?" she asked her.

Both Hans and Anna tried speaking but they kept cutting one another off because they were trying to speak and would talk at the same time. So he decided to let Anna go head and ask.

"Hans and I..." she started before looking over to Hans and giggling.

"We wanted to ask for your blessing Queen Elsa." he finished.

Elsa's smile dropped at that. "Wait, what?" she asked.

"We want your blessing, for our marriage." said Anna barely able to contain her excitement.

Again she was taken back by that. "Wait, I don't understand. You're getting married?" she asked her younger sister.

"Yes!" Anna cheered in excitement. "It's gonna be great! We're gonna have to decide who's gonna be attending the wedding, we're gonna have to decide what will be served at the wedding banquet, we've got a lot to plan out." she listed.

"Wait a minute, slow down Anna." replied the older sister who was still trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I imagine your Brothers will wanna attend the wedding too, won't they Hans?" she asked the young and handsome prince.

"I'm sure they would be honored if we invited them to attend." he replied.

"Anna please." Elsa said more sternly. "When did this happen? You've only just met him." she told her.

Anna's own smile dropped in response. "Well, yes." she replied. "But what does it matter if it's true love?" she asked her.

"True love? Anna one night dancing and fun is hardly true love." she told her younger sister.

"What would you know about true love? You've spent your whole life locked away in your bedroom." she snapped back.

Elsa was struck by that but she kept calm and took a deep breath before responding. "I'm sorry Annna, but I cannot give you or Hans my blessing after just one night." she told her.

[Connor's POV]

Connor was glad that Arendelle served coffee. His fellow assassin Dobby Carter introduced him to coffee once during a mission in New York and he loved the stuff instantly. Now he would look for every opportunity to indulge himself in the warm and delicious beverage and it was a great way for him to start his day. Plus this would really help him stay awake while he waited for his chance to speak with the Queen. However, he felt something was wrong and turned to see from a distance some drama between the Royal sisters.

That's when Mr. Faulkner came up to speak with him. "Is there something wrong Captain?" he asked when he saw the serious look on Connor's face.

"It looks like there's something going on between the Queen and the Princess." he replied. "And I don't know why, but it feels like the room just got colder." he added.

[Elsa's POV]

"Sir Kai, please escort everyone out. The party is over." Elsa ordered much to everyone's disappointment.

Anna reached for her sister as she walked to the door and when she gripped her hand her glove slipped right off which Elsa tried to get back. "Elsa please, I don't wanna live like this anymore." she pleaded with her.

"Then leave." she replied rather coldly to her younger sister.

Hurt by that, Anna wanted to get to the bottom of this. "What is with you?" she asked with her brows forwarding. "Why are you always shutting people out?" she asked her.

"That's enough Anna." she replied sternly.

"You always do this. You always push other people away and shut the whole world out." she said in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I said that's enough Anna now give me back my glove." she commanded as she was struggling to maintain control of her emotions.

"You even shut me out of your life for so many years and you never gave me a reason or told me what I did wrong." she said remembering how lonely her childhood became after she locked her bedroom door to her. "Why are you always so cold towards others?" she asked her.

"I said that's enough Anna!" she shouted and with a wave of her hand she unleashed her magic.

A gust of winter wind blew through the ballroom which sent a chill down everyone's spines and before the Queen a half circle of ice formed before her with several large spikes pointing outward and dangerously close to Anna, Hans and several other guests including the Duke of Weselton who reared back in shock. Her display of magic caused a gasp from everyone in the whole room with several stepping back in fear.

The Duke looked at the spikes and then at Elsa. "Witchcraft." he hissed as he looked at her like some sore of monster.

"Elsa." Anna said in complete disbelief and not knowing what to say or think.

Elsa was beginning to panic. Her worst fear had been realized and now everyone knew she had magical power. She was afraid that any moment now the people would turn on her. That Anna would even shun her for keeping this a secret from her for so long. She didn't know what to do now. For years she held back and fought so hard to keep her growing powers contained and the very moment she lost control she nearly hurt someone. At this point, her mind was racing a thousand different directions at once and her heart the thundering against her rib cage. What was she gonna do? Before she could do anything however, someone stepped forward out of nowhere and stepped before her while facing the crowd, putting himself between her and everyone else. Was he protecting her?

She realized that he was the same privateer captain she had her eye on earlier. She just couldn't remember his name. But why would he come to her defense? He didn't even know her and they haven't even met.

"I would like everyone to remain calm and not be afraid." he spoke as he addressed the crowd. "I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for this." he added.

Elsa was already beginning to relax now. She didn't know why, but this man made her feel like everything was gonna be alright. That is until the Duke of Weselton spoke up.

"Logical explanation?! She just summoned an ice storm and almost killed someone! What logical explanation is there other then the fact she's clearly a Sorceress?! How can you be so calm?!" he shouted at the captain.

"The world is filled with many mysteries and there is much that cannot be easily explained." he replied. "When I was thirteen and traveling the Frontier, I witnessed an evil spirit of a headless horseman who was riding along the road on a killing spree. Queen Elsa hasn't done anything like that." he said in her defense.

Elsa couldn't help but smile hopefully at that. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all. Maybe he can help reason with the people. Of course, the Duke would have none of it and and marched up to the captain who towered over him.

"This is no time for scary stories told by savages! She's very dangerous!" he said getting up in his face.

"Not nearly as dangerous as I am." he shot back.

"Prove it." replied the Duke while crossing his arms.

He instantly regretted that when the captain grabbed him by the collar of his coat and hoisted him up in the air, holding him up with ease with just one hand. His bodyguards were about to intervene when he shot them the coldest and most terrifying look which stopped them dead in their tracks. He then looked back to the Duke who was struggling to get down.

"I could kill you right here and now in eight different ways." he said with a scowl. "Four of these ways are not over easy and they're all extremely unpleasant. Is the Queen really the one you should be afraid of here or am I?" he asked before tossing him back to be cached by his bodyguards.

"How dare you?!" the Duke yelled while the captain ignored him.

"Please listen everyone!" he called out to the crowd. "I know that you're all surprised by what you've witnessed here today. I myself wasn't expecting to see someone with the abilities to control with winter winds. I don't know how she came across the power but I do know this." he said before drawing his sword which caused several others to take a step back. "I am here under direct orders given to me personally by General George Washington of the Colony of Virginia. The commanding general of the Continental Army. I'm here to negotiate an alliance between America and Arendelle in our war with the British Empire and if I must protect the Queen from anyone who''l do her harm than so be it." he declared.

Everyone in the room was quiet at first until Prince Hans spoke up. "I agree completely." he said stepping forward with all eyes on him. "I would like to hear Queen Elsa's side of the story." he told everyone.

"I second that notion." said the Grand Duke Alexander Eriksen. "I believe that the Queen should be given a fair chance to defend herself and offer everyone an explanation for her powers over winter." he said.

That's when Elsa felt confident enough to speak up. "Yes, please, give me a few days and I promise that I'll answer any questions you might have." she said stepping forward from behind the captain who was protecting her.

That was when another man, one of the gentlemen who came with the captain spoke up. "Then it is decided. The hour is late and we're all tired. Let's all retire for the evening and get some rest. Her Majesty has promised to answer our questions and I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this." he said calmly.

That was when everyone filed out of the ballroom. The whole time they left, nobody said a single word and the captain and his companions refused to leave her side as if they were keeping her safe. The Duke did shoot her a nasty look on the way out but his figured that it was best if be bit his tongue and not do or say anything to anger the privateer captain. Anna was one of the last people to leave and return to her bedchambers. Elsa tried calling out to her once but her little sister didn't respond at all. She turned her back and left leaving her heartbroken. She had feared that maybe she had ruined any chances of reconciling with her beloved little sister. But for now, she had to think about what was going on now. Soon, the only people in the room were her, Gerda, Sir Kai, the captain and his his companions.

Once everyone was gone he put his sword back into it's scabbard and turned to her. "Are you alright Queen Elsa?" he asked her. This was the first time she actually saw him face to face. Her brain altered the world around her as she looked him in the eyes. She was now no longer standing in her ballroom but a grassy field with a warm summer sun and a soft breeze blowing. The man standing before her was no longer a privateer but a knight in shining silver armor with a dashing cape draped over his shoulders and when he spoke she only heard "Art thou unharmed my Queen?" he asked as his eyes sparkled and the wind blew through his hair.

Elsa blushed and her heart started beating wildly as she met his gaze. Without even thinking, she responded by saying "My Prince." in a dreamy way.

"Queen Elsa?" she heard which brought her back to reality. She looked to see the captain with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, um yes. I'm fine." she said slightly embarrassed and not knowing what came over her.

Satisfied, he nodded and the older gentleman handed him his tricorn hat which he placed upon his head. "Than with your permission Queen Elsa, I must take my leave and return to my ship. It's my responsibility as Captain to look after my crew." he told her.

"Yes, of course." she replied granting him permission.

He nodded his head politely and said "Queen Elsa." before turning and taking his leave.

"Your Majesty." said the older gentleman with a respectful bow before following.

The last man bowed as well with a warm smile. "Thank you very much for your invitation and generous hospitality your Royal Majesty. I hope we'll have the chance to meet again soon" he said before following his companions.

Elsa stood there with Sir Kai and Gerda with so much on her mind. 'Who was that man?' she thought blushing again.

[Connor's POV]

Connor walked with Mr. Faulkner to his right and Samuel Adams to his left as they exited the castle gates and made their way back to the inn where the rest of the crew were.

"I gotta say Captain, you certainly know how to make a good first impression." said Robert who walked with his hands gripping his coat. "And did ya see the way the Queen looked at you back there? I think she likes you." he said nudging him a bit.

"I believe that it would be very inappropriate Mr. Faulkner." he replied. "I'm not here to court a woman, I'm here for diplomatic purposes." he told him.

"And I think you may have earned us a lot of favor with her Majesty Connor." said Sam, drawing his attention to the Congressman. "Defending her like that will certainly look more favorable for the American Colonies and our cause." he said smiling.

"I hope you are right. I would hate for us to come all this way for nothing." he replied.

"You really can be a bit of a downer y'know that Captain?" Robert asked.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." he said turning back to his First Mate. "Queen Elsa may appreciate what I did for her back there but that may not be enough to convince her to go to war with the British and risk her own Kingdom." he added.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to think of negotiating strategies before our meeting with the Queen so let's get some rest first." Sam suggested as they finally reached their destination.

The three of them by now had already had enough food and drink so they just sat up and talked a bit until Connor felt tired and returned to his room to catch some sleep. He listened to his crew singing and looked out the window to see a beautiful and nearly cloudless night sky. He did wonder how Elsa got her abilities to control ice and snow. He learned much from his mentor over the years but he never once mentioned people having the powers over nature itself. These things he pondered a bit before he finally fell asleep. Little did he know that things were actually gonna get a whole lot more complicated.

[Elsa's POV]

It was very late no and Elsa was relaxing in a hot bath in her bedchambers. The bronze tub was hidden behind a screen and there were a few candles to light up her room. Gerda stood off to the side in attention, waiting for orders from her Queen. While she sat with the hot water up to her shoulders, she couldn't help but keep thinking about the captain who came to her aid. For some reason he was one of the few guests she couldn't remember by name. She shifted in the water for a moment and called out.

"Gerda?" she asked her hand maiden.

"Yes your Majesty?" she replied taking one step forward.

"Who was that man?" she asked from behind the screen that provided her privacy. "The one who stood up to the crowd for me." she said being more specific.

"You do not remember?" she asked the young queen.

"I'm afraid there were many guests in the ballroom tonight. I wasn't able to remember all of them and he was one of the few who's name I forgot." she answered.

"Oh, well that was Captain Connor Kenway of the Aquila." she told her. "He's a Privateer Captain fighting for the Continental Navy for the American Colonies in their war with the British. He came here with his First Mate, Mr. Robert Faulkner and Congressman Samuel Adams of Philadelphia. They were actually hoping to gain an audience with you while they were here." she explained.

Elsa thought on that for a moment and then an idea came to mind. She finally exited the tub and while remaining behind the screen she extended her hand to receive her towel which Gerda provided. She took a couple of minutes to dry off her body and hair before covering herself with her white silk bathrobe. She then stepped out from behind and smiled gently to her maid.

"Gerda, I have a favor I must ask of you." she told her.

"You may ask anything of me your Majesty." she replied with the same warm smile.

"I'd like you to find Captain Kenway tomorrow morning and deliver a Royal Invitation to him for me." she told her.

[Author's Notes] I'm so sorry for the long wait before the update but I'm still without a personal computer and I'm still overwhelmed at work most days. I'm hoping that once I've got a new PC that'll change and I can start updating again regularly just like before. Until then I hope you all will forgive me for making you all wait so damn long in between chapters.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if anyone has any ideas for the story they wanna share please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
